


Could Be Worse [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's career at New Burbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Worse [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Could Be Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150023) by [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent). 



> Lightning-podfic, un-beta'ed. Happy Ladies' Day!

[Link to download/stream podfic here.](https://app.box.com/s/k7yvm5gthca63gjr1jfetgrkiiejfvb6)

[Download from the audiofic archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/could-be-worse)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
